youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The BingBong gang
The BingBong Gang is a group that is made from terrorists and political leaders (mainly citizens of the Chocadoobie empire) that follow the rule of Bing bong. They are supported by the Super Hateful and Impressive Terrorists. Main members * Bing Bong (Leader) * Mutant Krabs (Co-leader) * spyduck * Tony (Deceased) * Mr. Krubby Krabby (Co-Leader) * Cap'tN Crunch (Co-Leader) * Peridot * Springtrap * Chocadoobie (deceased) * The Purple Shirted Eye Stabber (severely Ill) * Numball * Queen Ontlet * Garfield * Segatasqn * Dan Backslide * Wuain * JJLegoblaster * The entire Skodwarde Squad * Rabbids * Nazi Bing Bong (betrayed the squad) Formation Once upon a time before YTP, Bing Bong was just a figment of a plot from the crappy movie Inside Out. However, the main character was killed by Springtrap and claimed to give here Free Candy. However, Mutant Krabs, Tony The Talking Clock,and Cap'N Crunch rescued him using the reality travel device they had with them. Thus they all went to another reality and took the pillow dungeon and the got more members to destroy anything that came their way. Thus Bing Bong swore revenge on Springtrap for killing his master. Aiding Gamelon now that the group was whole, they decided to aid Chocadadoobies decision to help liberate Gamelon and save Duke Onkled. So they Invented a deadly weapon known as Sos Gas. Driving the Koreans out of many areas.making the first territory in years of gamelon. Chocadoobie, Peridot, and Numball decided to attack Temmievile in northern Gamelon. However, North Korea took back many of the territories that were liberated by the rebels and the BBG. Meeting With The Riley Gems Squad On the way to the war of Josh Brolin, The Bing Bong Gang came across Riley Anderson, Bing Bong's ex master. They fucked. After that, they had a meeting with The Riley Gems Squad to discuss the recreation of the universe. Bing Bong tried to convince Riley to stop what she was doing. But Riley didn't care. So they fight each other. Riley Gems Squad was outnumbered by The Bingbong gang. But they still managed to kill some of them. Unexpectedly an arrow penetrates Riley's head. It was Nazi Bing Bong that did it. That drove Peridot mad and unleashed her secret power. It is a magnetic power. She used it to crush Nazi Bing Bong. Bing Bong surrendered. The Riley Gems and The BingBong gang realized that there is no need for them to fight. They worked together to put an end to Josh Brolin. Riley escaped Heaven. Riley Anderson was shot again and died which caused Bing Bong's outrage. The shooter was Barney from The Barney Bunch. Josh Brolin won the battle, but the war is not over. Bing Bong's Death Josh Brolin looked at a scar in his hands and felt angry. He walked over to the window and reflected on his Dirty surroundings. He had always hated Hyrule with its horrible Houses. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some''one''. It was the figure of Bing Bong. Josh gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He looks so hideous. His friends saw him as a precious, prickly pig. Once, he had even saved Nazi Bing Bong But not even a bad person who had once saved a Nazi Bing Bong, was prepared for what Bing Bong had in-store today. The snow flurried like fighting skodwarde, making Josh stressed. As Josh stepped outside and Bing Bong came closer, he could see the wet glint in his eye. "I am here because I want The Enclosed Instruction Book," Bing bellowed, in a rude tone. He slammed his fist against Josh's chest, with the force of 7210 mice. "I frigging hate you, Josh Brolin." Josh looked back, even more, stressed and still fingering the hideous knife. "Bing, I wouldn't let you destroy this YTP wiki. because i wanted to rule it," he replied. They looked at each other with furious feelings, like two defeated, deafening Dogs rampaging at a very hideous war, which had rock music playing in the background and two stupid uncles punching to the beat. Suddenly, Bing lunged forward and tried to punch Josh in the face. Quickly, Josh grabbed a knife and brought it down on Bing's skull. Bing's dirty arms trembled and his ugly legs wobbled. He looked determined, his body, raw like a boiling, bitter snow. Then he let out an agonizing groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Bing Bong was dead. Josh Brolin went back inside and made himself a nice drink of beer. Bing Bong's death is the indication of the dawn of The bing bong gang.Category:Groups Category:Squads Category:Evil Organizations Category:Christians Category:Dangerous Category:Terrorists